Over the years, portable handheld devices, such as mobile devices (e.g., smartphones) have become prevalent. Most mobile devices come equipped with a built-in clock or clock application and an alarm setting function. Typically, these alarms are “pre-canned” beeps or tones, and occasionally, a ringtone may be selected for such alerts.